P is for Pokemon
by PooglesBiggestFan
Summary: A set of short stories, each told from the perspective of a different Pokemon with a different life style. I write one every month, so I'll try to update this often. However, as they're only half a page to a page written, don't expect anything great.
1. Houndour healing

**H is for Houndour.**

**H is for healing.**

Today's the day! My teacher always told us that this day would come, but I never thought I'd be so excited. That's my teacher, over there, the Mightyena. My mother and father are the Houndooms near the back.

Today, a young girl is coming to pick out one of us. I'm one of the seniors at this school, for teaching seeing-eye Pokémon. Teacher says that blind trainers who still want to go on a Pokémon journey come here and get to pick out one of the cainid-Pokémon students of the graduating class, and it's finally my turn. I'm determined to be a good partner and protect whoever I end up with from any and all danger. But I sure hope this girl picks me!

Oh, here she comes! She looks like she's only about ten, so she must be just starting on her Pokémon journey. I'll bet that her first Pokémon is the one she's going to get today. Hey, she's pretty! She's got long black hair and brown eyes. Oh my gosh! She's walking over to me!

"Is that the one you want Sarah?" one of the humans in charge asks.

"I'm sure of it." the girl nods, scratching me behind the ears. I wag my tail.

After the paperwork, I go home with her, and she told me that she's starting her journey in the morning. I'm still so excited.

She chooses a Chikorita for her starter Pokémon and I lead her safely to the next town. But after we've been traveling for a few days, we come to a cliff. I'm a little nervous, I'm not sure I can lead her safely around this Cliffside around the mountain.

She bends down and whispers to me, "I have faith in you."

Right, I can do this! I slowly start out and she follows closely behind. I steer her as close to the wall as I can. I look in her eyes, and I can't see even the slightest hint of fear in them. She must be really brave and she must really trust me. Alright, I can do this.

Just when I think we're safe, her foot slips on the edge of the ledge! She kept a strong hold on my harness, so she's alright, I just have to pull her back up. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this!

Whew, she's safe! Thank goodness! She's smiling, what's so funny?

"I always knew you could do it!" she kisses me on my head. This is going to be a great journey!


	2. Meowth music

**M is for Meowth.**

**M is for music.**

"It's time for your show, are you ready?" my manager asks.

"Meow." I nod. I've been looking forward to this concert for what seems like forever. My old trainer, my friends and family, everyone's going to be there. You think I'm nervous? Far from it, I've never been so relaxed in my life.

As I trot out on stage, my dainty paws barely making a sound, the eyes of over 100 people and Pokémon are focused on my every movement, as if the faint pad of my paws was loud enough to grab everyone's attention.

The booming voice from the speakers around the stage tells the audience what I can't tell them with my own voice. "The artist wants to start this concert off with a special song for her, which she'd like to dedicate to her family for all their support. Now, for her song, 'The World Through Their Eyes'!"

The audience cheers but as the music starts, every mouth falls into silence. I open my mouth and sing my best. My eyes catch my little sister's, she's close to the front with my mom and dad. She's beaming with pride. This is going to be my best concert ever!


	3. Wigglytuff writing

**W is for Wigglytuff.**

**W is for writing.**

Before we even get started, I just want to say that yes, I'm that famous Wigglytuff who wrote: Pokéballs for Pokémon, the best selling novel. My current book is a true story about a Luvdisc abused by her trainer, called Live Life. For now though, I'd just like to tell my readers, thanks for all the support. Some of you have even sent me in some of your own stories, and I want you to know that I read every single one of them. I'm just sorry that I can't respond to every letter.

I'm still amazed that I was the first one to think of this, a Pokémon, writing novels for other Pokémon. When I finish with my current book, I'm planning on writing a picture book for baby Pokémon, but I'm afraid that I don't have any art talents, so I can't illustrate it. But don't worry, I have a friend who volunteered to help me paint it.

I want to try every form of writing I possibly can, from there I can see what I wrote best and try writing other stories in that genera. The problem is, I'm no good at scary stuff, so I'm afraid that if I write a horror story, it won't turn out good enough to get published.

So in conclusion, I want to thank you all for reading my books and I want to tell you that I'm working very hard, so don't give up on your own dreams!


	4. Wartortle waitress

**W is for Wartortle.**

**W is for waitress.**

So here I am, years after I struck out on my own, serving tables at the restaurant one town over. I just wish I was doing something a little more, exciting. Someday, what I'd like to do, is become a famous chef. I'd absolutely love to cook at the most upscale restaurant in Saffron city, it's where all the stars go to eat. Unfortunately, I'm not that good of a cook, so the best I an do for now is dream. But on the positive side, last year, when I baked my sister a cake, she said it was the best she'd ever had. I've been practicing my cake recipe for a long time, so I think I'm ready to try out for a job at the bakery. Unfortunately, I think that's the best I can do for now.

Two years later, here I am, still dreaming of the restaurant in Saffron city. But at least I've made the first step, I'm the main baker at the Saffron bakery. I just finished my second wedding cake today, you know spring is in the air when all the Eevees start getting together. Oh well, I've gained a ton of experience and I'm finally trying out for a job at that restaurant again. Oh, wait a sec, my assistant just came in. What? They accepted me? As one of the lower bakers on staff!? Really!? Awesome!

Well, it's two more years late, and I'm now at my own bakery. I didn't really like working at that restaurant, besides, my own bakery is really popular! We've expanded like crazy and we're shipping our famous cakes all over Kanto! Man, this is the life!


	5. Bayonette back

**B is for Banette.**

**B is for back.**

This is really hard to get used to! I can fly, I can go through walls. I died last year, a Pokémon poacher got a hold of me. I think that beautiful fur of mine is now upholstering some overly rich person's favorite chair. I used to be the most beautiful Espeon in who whole world, but now I've been reduced to this. I'm a ghost! I once heard a legend, that when a Pokémon is killed, after a little while, their soul will move on and become a ghost Pokémon. It all depends on your personality in your first life as to which ghost Pokémon you'll become. I always thought I was more of a Misdreavus, so naturally, my surprise was much grater when I saw what Pokémon I had become, not like it wasn't enough to realize that I was a ghost. I'm still debating about haunting the house of my murderer, but there's another possibility for my new life I'm more likely to try out. I could allow myself to be caught by a trainer and start a new life. I was always free in my last life, but I'm really starting to think that this could be a good idea. Hey, there's a kind looking female trainer over there. Decision time, so I try going with her or not?

I think I will, not like I have anything to lose!


	6. Primape pacifist

**P is for Primeape.**

**P is for pacifist.**

6-10-07

'Primeape go, Primeape go, use submission, use tackle.' It's all I ever seem to hear, day in and day out. My trainer, he loves battles and training to be strong, but to be honest, I don't. I hate fighting with a passion! Why do we have to prove we're better than anyone else? Why do all of his friendships have to be forged during a fight? Whatever happened to making a friend by talking to them?

I mean, I'm not a weakling, I'm a regular strength Pokémon, but I hate to see anyone in pain. Sure, you can call them opponents, but why couldn't we be friends instead of rivals? All of my trainer's other Pokémon think I'm the biggest loser ever. 'A fighting type who won't fight? Now **that's**pathetic!' All of his friends laugh. Even when we're supposed to be 'on vacation', 'relaxing', or 'taking a break', he still has us out there, fighting the new trainer he ran into.

I hate it when he tries to catch Pokémon. They're just minding their own business, looking for a mate, eating, sleeping, then my trainer decides he wants them and forces them into a battle. If they can win against his 6 Pokémon, they can return to their lives, but if they lose, they're sent to his Pokémon storage. When he sends me out, I always try my best to lose. I'm the last Pokémon, so if they can beat me too, they're free, but usually they're exhausted by the time I get to them.

I sometimes wish I was a Chansey, then I could heal other Pokémon, and not have to worry about fighting pointless battles. That would be so nice…


	7. Mightyena motherly

**M is for Mightyena.**

**M is for motherly.**

7-15-07

It's been a whole year since that day. I was trotting through the forest, looking for some dinner, when I heard a yowling. Out of curiosity, I went to go check it out and found, not a Pokémon, but a human baby. I could tell by the smell that it was a female. She was wrapped in a blanket, just lying out in the middle of the woods. As there were no humans around, I figured she had been abandoned. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just leave her to starve or get eaten by some wild Houndoom.

So, now you know why I'm here. Over the year, the human grew so much, I had to keep digging a bigger den. I know someday, I'll have to return her to the human world, but she's still much too small.

Yesterday, she was talking to Houndour, a playmate of hers and the son of a close friend of mine, and he told her that human children are supposed to go on these, 'Pokémon Journeys' and now she keeps talking about how, when she grows up, she's going to explore the far reaches of the planet, with everyone she knows as her team of Pokémon.

I can't help but wag my tail, she reminds me so much of me when I was just a pup. I wanted to be the Pokémon of a trainer who would take me all the way around the planet. It might be nice to go around the world with my daughter, but for now, I'm more worried with keeping her fed and out of trouble. I have to wonder if all human babies eat this much?


	8. Abra assassin

**A is for Abra.**

**A is for assassin.**

8-26-07

Yep, your heard me right. I'm a Pokémon assassin. It's a very small profession in this world, but hey, it's a job that nevertheless, needs doing and needless to say, it takes a very specialized worker.

'Teleport' is the most useful attack, it's how I sneak up behind my unsuspecting victim. It's absolutely essential to any assassin. As I was trained to be a hit-Pokémon, my other attacks are all centered around my profession. My 'Toxic' has been used to poison many of my targets, another useful mode of murder. My 'Hidden Power' is my usual fallback. It took innumerable hours to perfect it to the point where it was concentrated enough to kill a Pokémon as large as a Snorlax with a single, well aimed shot.

As for my last attack, 'Thief', well, that's for my own, **personal** profit. Hehe…


	9. Chansey chance

**C is for Chansey.**

**C is for chance.**

9-11-07

Don't even say it! 'You're a Chansey? That's a relief! My Pokémon's been injured, can you heal it?' Do I look like I'm Nurse Joy!? No, I thought not! **Just** because I'm a Chansey doesn't mean I'm one of Nurse Joy's Chanseys. There **are** other Chanseys out there, and I'm not one of those sissy 'healing' Chanseys. I've got the best HP out of all known Pokémon, and I'm going to make good use of it!

I'm the strongest Pokémon in my trainer's whole team, I just wish she'd use me more in battles. To be fair, she gives me a ton of chances to fight, but still, she usually saves me for last, calling me her 'secret weapon'. I guess people and Pokémon for that matter, don't see a Chansey as a threat in battle. Don't worry though, we use that to our full advantage.

I'm probably what you'd call a 'tom boy' and… my trainer just called me the definition of it. You know, I don't even have a single healing move in my set of attacks.

Sorry for ranting, I just get so fed up when people treat me like a Nurse Joy Chansey. Wait, my trainer just challenged some kid to a battle, and I'm up first! See ya!


	10. Pidgey pirate

**P is for Pidgey.**

**P is for pirate.**

10-4-07

I know, you've heard it before, but I'm the best Pokémon at my job! Pidgeys were made for the life of a pirate! I know, pirates are supposed to have brightly colored birds, like a Natu or a Swablu, but I'm better! I flit about the wooden ship, my feathers blind in with the brown, so no one detects my presence. When I fly back outside and perch on the mast, so long as the ship's close enough to land, the captain doesn't pay any attention to me. That's their fatal mistake! I fly back to my own ship and alert my captain of their position, their defenses and their man power. Yep, I'm a sort of spy. Sometimes, I even get to sabotage the other ship, breaking their cannons loose, spilling the gunpowder or soaking it, sometimes I even bring back a small piece of treasure prematurely. And whenever the raid goes especially well, I get a good chunk of the spoils for my role. It doesn't really matter to me, I get enough satisfaction out of my job with out any rewards. My perch, the place I belong, is on my captain's shoulder. We're a pretty good team, he's always got my back and I've always got his.


	11. Gardevior gone

**G is for Gardevoir.**

**G is for gone.**

11-27-07

(Warning, this was one year from when I found I had no Pokemon, my Silver had been erased. I can't write anything about Pokemon 'happy' on this day of the year. This is not 'cute and silly and sweet' like the rest. I still miss my Cindy...)

It's almost hard to remember that far back, but yes, I was my trainer's first Pokémon. We were both much smaller back then, I was still a Ralts and she was only 8. It's been 10 years since then, time sure does fly. It was back in our prime, she was 10 and I had just fully evolved when we took on all 8 gym leaders in Hoenn. The year after that we took on Kanto and after that was the Johto league. I swear, the two of us must've left our trail all over the planet.

To be fair, it wasn't just the two of us. While we were in Johto, she rescued a Houndour that's since evolved into a Houndoom, she's our trainer's second favorite of the group. I think I'm still first. Now, I was always the strongest of the Pokémon.

Our trainer seemed to always rely on me, not just in battle. Whenever she had a problem, she would ask me for advise or use me for the shoulder to cry on. The two of us always called each other sisters. Once, even her mom slipped up and called us sisters, I think that was back when I was a Kirlia. She adopted me into the family a few years ago, as my trainer's little sister.

The two of us shared many adventures together. Oh, didn't I mention? She became a Pokémon master four years ago. We sure kept Professor Birch busy with all of our catches! Right now, I'd love to do it all over again.

She's crying, and I can't help, Houndoom's the one comforting her, but even she has a tear in her eye. I feel so worthless that I can't help her the one time she really needs me! But I guess that's the whole point.

My beloved trainer is crying for me. I died last night. I know I'll miss her so badly, and she'll miss me, but there's nothing the two of us can do. Her tears are starting to make my cry all over again. I wish the Winds of Water legend was true…


	12. Houndoom here

**H is for Houndoom.**

**H is for here.**

12-30-07

I've been with my trainer for years, but in all my life, I've never had to face anything this difficult, nothing even close. My trainer's first Pokémon, a Gardevoir she's had forever, had been feeling sick recently. She's old, and her body was slowing down. Last night, I fell asleep at the foot of Gardevoir's bed, my trainer had laid her head down at Gardevoir's side. When we woke up this morning, Gardevoir had stopped breathing.

I wish there was something more I could do to help her get through this, but there's nothing I can think of, not even for me. I just feel empty without her. She's my best friend, like my trainer, I don't want to imagine my future without her.

I hate this, there's nothing I can do for her! The only thing I have to offer is a warm patch of fur to hide in for a while. I just can't stop crying, and that only causes her to cry all the more.

After a week, my trainer still hasn't returned to her old self. I can only hope that one day she will. She says she's been feeling sick, and she's hardly eaten anything since, since **that**. I'm starting to worry that she could starve. If I let anything happen to her, I know I'd be letting Gardevoir down. I know I couldn't live with myself if that happened.

Why do I feel so worthless? My trainer, I'm till here, even if she's gone, you have to stay strong for the others! You're not all alone, I'll help you in any way I can, just rely on me.


	13. Geodude guard

**G is for Geodude.**

**G is for guard.**

1-28-08

You're walking along, thinking, 'Boy, what lax security, if I had known it was this easy to break into a multi-millionaire's house, I would have done it sooner.' Out of nowhere, the rock you had just stepped on grabs you and throws you down face first, into the rocky ground. Wait, rocks can't grab and throw living things! That's when you notice me, the guard Pokémon!

Sounds like a fun job, doesn't it? I just sit out here and sun all day and when night comes, I get to keep watch. It's really not that hard, from the top of the hill you can see anything coming a mile away. Other Geodudes guard the other directions, but I'm easily the best. If I see anyone suspicious, I can quietly climb over to get in their way. Then I wait until the perfect moment to strike and knock them down. I'm the master of blending in when it comes to my rocky surroundings, most Pokémon can't even detect me. My master gave up trying to find me years ago and knows that if I want to stay hidden, I'll stay hidden.

Don't get me wrong, I love my master and usually greet him whenever I see him, but I'm not exactly the sociable type. I'm much better at catching intruders. Officer Jenny herself said she wanted me on her team, but I'm not going anywhere, I love it here!

My personal favorite memories as a guard Pokémon? Well, there's the time I caught a whole team of five Team Rocket agents as they tried to sneak in. Oh, and the guy last month, the look on his face when a rock attacked him was simply priceless!


	14. Pichu pet

**P is for Pichu.**

**P is for pet.**

2-9-08

Yeah, so what? You know you want to give me that stupid old lecture too, how Pokémon are useful for battling. Well, I'll let you in on a little secret, **I'm a baby Pokémon!** Babies aren't fighters. So, at least until I evolve, I'm perfectly happy living here.

My owner is only 7, she's way too young to be a Pokémon trainer. I figure that by the time I evolve, she'll be old enough to start her Pokémon journey. For now though, I'm perfectly happy simply riding around on her shoulder. I help her when she goes out to the grocery store (I add things to the cart that she 'forgot' to put on list), I support her during her little league baseball games (I'm the best cheerleader Pokémon in town), I'm her map when she's out on a bike ride (and we don't get lost that often), I protect her from bullies (my shock might not be much on other Pokémon, but it sure does a number on humans!), I help her with the dishes (I'm the perfect size for a dryer) and I'm her plushie at night (I'm extra cuddly).

The two of us have been training recently so that I'll be at a high enough level to fight when I evolve. Of course, our training is limited to rocks, logs, sticks, leaves and the occasional other baby Pokémon pet from another kid in town.

I'm afraid though, most of the time she and I spend the whole day playing. But, that's what kids (and baby Pokémon) are meant to do!


	15. Igglybuff insomniac

**I is for Igglybuff.**

**I is for insomniac.**

3-10-08

Heiya, nice to meet you! I'm an Igglybuff, living in Goldenrod city with my trainer. While life is great for me, and rather relaxing too, my trainer has a really demanding job and she's always run down by life in the big city. By the time she gets home, she's absolutely exhausted, but due to all the noise in the city, she has trouble falling asleep, and even more trouble staying that way. Our apartment is right next to the Magnet train station, and the neighbor's Growlithe, I swear, he barks all night long, and there's this one Meowth that constantly raids the trash can out front and a family of Murkrow lives right outside our window.

I don't know how other people survive life in the city without a talent like mine! Some of the members of my evolutionary chain hate it whenever someone falls asleep during their singing. Not me! I've turned my sing attack into my special ability. My trainer, you see, is an insomniac, she can't fall asleep naturally. Personally, I blame all these noises at night, but none of that matters. As soon as I start to sing, she's out of it for the night. It's the only way to fall asleep!


	16. Persian protector

**P is for Persian.**

**P is for protector.**

4-2-08

Every Pokémon protects their trainer, it's just the way of the Pokémon world. However, my trainer is only 6, she's much too young to be on her own, but that doesn't stop us from being together all the time. I'm her pillow at night, her blanket on the couch, her foot warmer at school and most importantly, her bodyguard.

At my trainer's third birthday, her parents presented me as a Meowth to her. I was purchased instead of hiring a bodyguard, which I've heard she was totally opposed to. You see, my trainer's family is incredibly rich, I think her great-great grandfather won the lottery or something. Either way, someone was needed to keep her safe, wherever she went, and while it would be odd for some big strong man to follow her to school and the bathroom, there's nothing odd with a Persian following her like this.

She also wanted to better fit in with other kids and absolutely refused to attend a private school for rich kids, and due to the protection from me, she's able to attend a public school! I might add that I'm incredibly popular with the other girls in her class and have helped her make many friends.

As for my bodyguard job, the one and only guy who tried to kidnap her, yeah, I certainly wouldn't want to be in his shoes! My slash attack sent him to a police hospital, where he still is today, half a year later.

Pur-meow!


	17. Furett Fashion

**F is for Furett.**

**F is for fashion.**

5-20-08

Yep, you know you've seen me before on TV and in the magazines, I'm the famous fashion model. I'm always with the other top models showing off the newest styles to the media.

The newest thing now is live Pokémon fashion. Taller Pokémon and people absolutely eat it up. Due to my flexible and long body I can fit almost anywhere and cling on. While I'm climbing up, my manager says I look like hair extensions. But either way, I can fit to be a hat, a sash, a belt or even a tail, though my specialty is a scarf. My long warm fur keeps the person I'm wrapped around comfortable even in the coldest of temperatures.

This style is especially popular with traveling trainers. Usually, this is a group of people the fashion world doesn't pay any attention to, but this style is a real trend for them. The reason? Most trainers travel alone on their Pokémon journeys and this causes them to get lonely, so those of them with small Pokémon frequently travel with their Pokémon riding on them.

Thanks to me, this look has even caught on with people who aren't traveling long distances with small companions. I have a theory for the next big look, and I'm really hoping it pans out. I'm thinking 'brown stripes', do you think it could catch on? Don't be surprised if the next time you visit Saffron or Goldenrod cities, Furett stripes are the 'in' thing!


	18. Tauros transportation

**T is for Tauros.**

**T is for transportation.**

6-2-08 (Pokémon day! I made my own Pokemon holiday, and it's June 2nd. Yeah. I'm that weird.)

So, you want to know what I do? OK, I'm on my break. So, I'm a Tauros taxi, it's a small business run by our trainer here in southern Kanto. He lives just outside of Fuchsia city and trains the six of us on our days off. He keeps his first Tauros, that's also the strongest one among us, with him during the day and answers calls that come in over the course of the day. The rest of us are sent out to different cities throughout Kanto, where we patrol all day for jobs and return home in the early evening.

I'm the Tauros of the Vermilion city branch, I walk around the city all day and give rides to the people who need them. There's a set rate for three different destinations, around town is the cheapest, another city is in the middle, and the most expensive destination is called 'middle of nowhere' which includes most routes. As a general policy, we don't service Victory road and the Indigo plateau, any islands and we don't swim to get anywhere. Oh, and we only service Kanto.

The sign around my neck says it all. Sometimes people just hop up on my back and tell me where they want to go, even before I see their face! I kinda wish they wouldn't. Though, I don't mind when it's one of my regulars, I know them all by the sound of their voices. The oddest trip, let me think, it was when a mother put her daughter on my back and had me walk down the street and back like a Ponyta ride. I charged her for an around town destination. Oh, I keep my earnings in this little pouch around my neck behind the sign, I've made a ton today already.

Well, I'd better get back to work. What was that? You want to know what I do to people who won't pay? Well, as people can't understand us, that's happened on a few occasions. I'll just say, my horns can do the talking for me, and they speak every single language. *clip clop*


	19. Murkrow match

**M is for Murkrow.**

**M is for match.**

7-7-08

My trainer isn't exactly what you'd call, 'suited for me', okay, so we're nothing alike. I'm all dark and scary looking and she's, well, she's the cute little pop star everyone's talking about. But we've been together ever since I was an egg and she was a baby. When she first started singing, I was the one to sing along, listen and encourage her, though I don't think people liked my singing as much as hers.

When she first started as a professional, her manager repeatedly told her to get rid of me. I was 'bad for her image', needless to say, the manager and I aren't the best of buddies. Now my trainer, she wouldn't hear of it, wasn't about to let that lady get rid of me. You know, she still kept nagging my trainer about me until last year.

Almost a year ago today, something **interesting** happened. While I was out flying at twilight, as my trainer was working on a new show, just like always, I ran into the cutest little Swablu. She and I are a match made in heaven, we already have a nest full of eggs back at her place.

If it wasn't perfect enough, she wasn't a wild Swablu, and when her trainer met mine, the two fell in love. They've been dating ever since. Just for some more icing on the cake, her trainer was the hot action star, who also went through a problem with his agent and Pokémon not fitting in with his image. I learned this past year that I'm quite the perfect match maker.


	20. Pikachu practice

**P is for Pikachu.**

**P is for practice.**

8-31-08

Hi! So, uh, I'm one of the many different Pokémon that call the central Orange Islands home. My trainer and I actually live on a little island called Shamouti, maybe you've heard of it? Probably not. Anyway, for as long as I can remember, our island has celebrated a yearly holiday centered around an old legend. A visiting Pokémon trainer is selected as that year's 'chosen one' and after a ceremonial dinner, they're sent out to retrieve three treasures from a trio of nearby islands. This supposedly tames the beast of the sea for the remainder of the year and brings our island good fortune.

My trainer, he's a great boater, has the job of replacing the treasures back on the other three islands after the ceremony is complete. I've always joined him to lend a helping paw. I love it! For some weird reason, I've always felt drawn to those three islands. I hope I find out why someday.

Anyway, I was researching this holiday last winter and I started to wonder, what if the legend comes true? It tells of the three elements of fire, ice and lightning destroying the planet and the world turning to ash. That kind of scares me, I mean, it's just a silly holiday, but last year while we were returning the treasures, I felt something strange.

It was like, I would never do it again. My trainer didn't feel anything, he can be so dense sometime! But it made me wonder, what if this is all just practice? What if we're just getting prepared for when the true 'chosen one'? And what role will Pikachus like me play in this epic event? I bet I'll find out next year.


	21. Ponyta pointless

**P is for Ponyta.**

**P is for pointless.**

9-29-08

Every day my trainer goes out into battle. It's like he never runs out of things to fight. First he fights the neighboring kingdoms, trying to steal their land. Then he fights an Aerodactyl or something big that makes him look impressive when he defeats it. Next he fights that neighboring kingdom again because they want revenge for everyone he's killed or hurt. After that, he's back to fighting another large Pokémon who is now terrorizing a village in our kingdom because our bloodthirsty prince killed its mother/brother/etc.

It's like he just has to prove he's tough enough to take on the world. I mean, sure, I'm not fond of risking my life every single day just so he can prove he's strong. I don't mind doing my part to protect the kingdom, but there's a difference between protecting and attacking first. That's what I don't like; especially when someone comes after us for revenge and takes their anger out on our innocent citizens.

Also, what if all of his hunting down of strong Pokémon someday extincts an entire species? It's like he has no regard for his actions!

Personally, I want him to sweep some princess off her feet and carry her off on his noble steed. That would be me. At least that way there would peace instead of more senseless fighting.


	22. Combuskin costume

**C is for Combuskin.**

**C is for costume.**

10-31-08

Today is one of the best days of the year! Tonight, I'll be out with my trainer and her other Pokémon, and knocking on doors around the town we're in today while on our journey. They give my trainer candy, but I always get the best Pokéblocks. Yep, that's right, today is Halloween!

This year, my trainer got a package from her mom, delivered by Air Pidgeot straight to the Pokémon Center we're staying at tonight! It was filled with costumes specifically made for each of us. We've got a vampire, a Team Magma member, a witch, a Pokémon trainer (Gardevior looks so much like our trainer, it's funny!) while our trainer herself is Jasmine. Me? I'm a pirate, and let's just say I was **born** to play the role of a pirate.

If I could wear this costume every day, I would. But, it would get damaged during my battles. Oh well. Personally, I'm fine without the Pokéblocks, all I really want is an excuse to dress up as a pirate, or anything for that matter. Costumes are so cool! What are you dressing up as for Halloween?


	23. Ralts restart

**R is for Ralts.**

**R is for restart.**

11-27-08

I'm all that's left. It's uncommon, but not impossible. A hacker got into my trainer's box. She lost every single Pokémon but me, I was the one she was out training. She even lost her prized Sceptile, her first Pokémon. I wish there was something I could do for her.

She has decided to start all over again. We're on a Lapras water-taxi right now, headed for Johto. We're going to start all over. She's handling this whole thing really well. I think she still holds out the hope that they will come back. Officer Jenny did her best, but still, all we know is that they ended up in Johto. We don't have anything more specific than that to go on. The Johto Jennys have been on the lookout for her Pokémon the whole time, but we still don't have any leads.

She is going to use me to catch all her new Pokémon. She's never been to the Johto region before, and neither have I. I wonder what Pokémon we'll see here? It's exciting.

I miss my friends, but I'm going to have to get over it. There's not much I can do. Oh well, I'll just have to make new friends here!


	24. Cyndaquill celebrate

**C is for Cyndaquil.**

**C is for celebrate.**

12-19-08

I've been with my trainer for a while month! I guess it seems like so much longer because we've been having so much fun. Although she's just starting out on her journey and I'm her first Pokémon, she's a natural and breezed through the first two gyms. It helps that we're joined on her journey by her two older and more experienced friends, who's first Pokémon are now a Charizard and a Venasaur.

The entire way here, we've been hearing from her friends how great Goldenrod city is. They couldn't wait to get there. Well, as of this morning, 'there' is here! We made it to Goldenrod city, 'the city over the rainbow' as my trainer and I like to call it.

After a quick rest at the Pokémon Center to drop off the bags at the room and recharge the other Pokémon and I, we were off. I spent a wonderful afternoon, just my trainer and I.

First off we stopped at the department store. I've never** seen** so much stuff for sale! Not only did we stock up on all the supplies we could ever need, but my trainer also bought me a TM she says she'll use on me later, several treats for all the Pokémon (that includes me) and a Pokédoll for herself (it looks just like me, but not as cute). To top it all off, she got me a lemonade from the vending machine.

Next we stopped off at the game corner and learned she's a master of the slot machines. We walked out of there with a Dratini-containing Pokéball. After that there was my fur-cut down in the tunnel. That was fun and now I look my best. We also popped by the radio station to pick up a radio card for her Pokégear. And there was a quick stop to watch a Magnet train depart for Saffron city. To top off our afternoon, we visited the bike shop and I rode back to the Pokémon Center in the basket of my trainer's new bike.

We're off to the park with her friends this evening to watch the bug-catching contest. Personally, I just wanna play in the Pokéball shaped pond.

Tomorrow, for the final event during our Goldenrod city stay, we're going to challenge Whitney for a plain badge. What my trainer doesn't know, is that with my current experience level, that match will cause my evolution. That's right, by this time tomorrow, I'll be a Quilava!


	25. Lugia legendary

**L is for Lugia.**

**L is for legendary.**

1-23-09

Yeah, it's not every day a legendary Pokémon gets caught by a kid, let alone a little boy on his way to get his first Pokémon. In my defense, I was sleeping! OK, fine, I guess I have to admit, I let him catch me.

There's just something about this kid, I mean, my trainer. Boy am I going to have to get used to that! But anyway, he's got something deep inside him. Maybe I'm the only Pokémon who can feel it, or maybe I'm just imagining things.

But there's something about my trainer. Something inside me told me to join up with him. It's like, our destinies are intertwined. I'm sure that one day he'll do something to get the whole Pokémon world's attention. I want to be there for it. Maybe he'll be a gym leader? Maybe he'll save the whole world? Maybe he'll e the best Pokémon master ever? Maybe he'll become a famous Pokémon researcher?

As long as I'm his Pokémon, he'll be steered down the right track and won't end up giving that hidden power to Team Rocket or the like. One thing's for sure, his will be one of the most epic of all Pokémon journies!


	26. Magnemite mind control

**M is for Magnemite.**

**M is for Mind-Control.**

2-27-09

Yeah, this is me and my two best friends. Our trainer caught us forever ago, and the four of us have been together for years and years. We want to evolve together into a Magneton. Our trainer can't wait either.

Today we're in the middle of our journey. We entered the Orange Islands by a big boat a few days ago. I think my trainer called this island Mandarin Island. You'll have to ask the second Magnemite in our group, he's the one who pays attention to directions and stuff like that.

Well anyway, this island is very heavily populated, a lot like our trainer's home in saffron city. Personally, I like it! I'm not big on long walks out 'communicating with nature', I'd rather be communicating with the frequencies bouncing around big cities. I guess that's what you get for being a steel/electric type, not much love for the great outdoors. Now technol…

What's going on?! Why did I just shoot off a thunderbolt at my trainer? Why on earth is the first Magnemite attacking him too? They're best buddies! I can't help myself, something is making me attack my trainer! No, STOP! Run away!

AN: For the record, this was my first piece for this story that was written about an actual cannon character. The episode was 'Pikachu Re-Volts' from the early parts of the Orange Islands season.


	27. Mew mystery

**M is for Mew.**

**M is for Mystery.**

3-18-09

Muu! Silly humans! Always looking for an answer. When you get an answer? Look for more mysteries to follow. Why you do this? I know everything you looking for. I don't need mysteries.

I know who I am. I know why the wind blows through the trees. I know why swimming is fun. I know why my Magikarp friend is so silly. But yet,

There still one mystery I don't know. Humans? Why you curious? Why you want strength? Why you no trust each other? Why you chase me? Why not play instead? What bond between us Pokémon and you humans?

Why you want to create? Create a Pokémon, from me? You want to? Why me? I strong? I can be strong, but many Pokémon stronger than me. I old? That not nice! But Kabutops older than me. I cute? Thanks! But many more Pokémon cute too.

I special? OK, but I want to watch you. Watch, see what humans do. Maybe I answer my mystery. Why do humans do this? Humans?


	28. Sneasle saps

**S is for Sneasle.**

**S is for Saps.**

4-2-09

Yeah, you ever notice how the whole darn Pokémon world is filled with trusting saps? A whole world of suckers! Wherever you go and whoever you talk to they're all way too friendly. "Do you want this?" "Do you need that?" It's ridiculous! People just **give** things away if they don't really need or want it.

Don't get me wrong. There's always the Teams. Aqua and Magma don't really do much for me and my trainer, but once the two of us were members of the one and only Team Rocket. Yup, the yakuza group who controlled both Kanto and Johto, while those Aqua and Magma groups would fight over the same turf! Ridiculous!

And best of all, no one is suspicious of anyone unless they're showing off a team uniform. I can't believe how dense these people are!

Well, a few years back, my trainer had a falling-out with the heads of our team. After several harsh battles, the two of us managed to escape the choke-hold of the largest illegal Pokémon group. So now we're living in the remote area of Shinno, dodging around Team Galactic's radar. My trainer originally suggested the Orange Islands, but due to my partial ice-type nature, we quickly decided against that.

The two of us run cons and scams. We trick people out of their money and items as we go along. We keep just enough to stay on the road, but not enough to get every Jenny in the region on our (figuratively speaking for my trainer) tails. Besides, Jenny's are preoccupied with the teams, and never stop to question a lone kid (no matter how suspicious he looks) with his Sneasle. It always cracks me up!


	29. Swinub snowstorm

**S is for Swinub.**

**S is for Snowstorm.**

5-17-09

The winds are picking up. The snow is flying wildly. The whole world is being covered in white. That's right, we're watching the start of our third blizzard this week. Life in northern Shinnoh sure is cold!

My trainer lives in a hut along this snow covered route. Thanks to the perpetual fire in the fireplace, the work of his Chimchar, we never get cold. No matter how hard it snows, nothing makes our cabin any less cozy. Of course, no amount of snow bothers me, I'm an ice type, remember?

What do we do for a living, you ask? Well, I'm about to head out to work! I'm a rescue Pokémon. I go out through the snow and the wind, help lost trainers and bring them back here. We have to have saved almost a dozen people so far this month! And to show off, we hold the honor of no lost trainers reported on my route!

What can I say? I'm the best in the business. If you're ever in the area, feel free to stop by. And if you find yourself trapped in a blizzard, rest assured your Swinub savior is on the way!


	30. Bayleef babysitter

**B is for Bayleef.**

**B is for Babysitter.**

6-23-09

I live here in Cherrygrove city. My trainer one day went over to the neighbors to baby sit their young daughter and I got the idea from that. I run the local baby sitting service. From people to Pichu, I can handle anything, and I've probably baby sat one of them before. I've also been recommended to passing trainers and even hired by a few of them to keep an eye on their baby Pokémon.

My vine whip has been invaluable. I can reach up to the toys kept on top shelves, carry kids and baby Pokémon and easily brake up fights between siblings, holding them apart at vine's length always helps. My size and shape also allows me to carry around the kids and baby Pokémon on my back. That always gets a big smile out of them.

I've learned that babies react better to a Pokémon for a babysitter. And some of the youngest human kids can't speak human yet. They understand Pokémon better than their parents. And I can even understand them with no language barrier.

My trainer's really supportive and encourages me in my little business. She uses my earnings to buy my favorite puffins, she has to import them from the Shinnoh region. So everything works out great for me, my favorite snack and a fun hobby. Hey! You with the Cleffa, need a babysitter?


	31. Tododile teacher

**T is for Todotile.**

**T is for Teacher.**

7-23-09

OK, I guess my statement is pretty misleading. I'm not actually a teacher, more like a teaching assistant. Don't get me wrong, I do a lot of teaching myself, but that's mostly to the Pokémon students. My real dream though is to become a top professor at a big fancy school for Pokémon.

My subject? I'm glad you asked! I love chemistry. Whenever water is needed in a chemical reaction for class, I'm the one to supply it. Over the years I've mastered squirting out precise measurements of water without measuring cups or scales.

There are two other classes I help out with, Battle training should be obvious. My other class I help teach puts my precise water squirting skills to use, cooking. Cooking just happens to also be one of my favorite pastimes too.

Whoops, I never said where I work, did I? I work at Azalea town middle school. I've had the same job for years and years, as far back as I can remember. If you ever need any help on your chemistry homework, don't hesitate to give me a call! Gotta go, recess is almost over.


	32. Rapidash rides

**R is for Rapidash.**

**R is for Rides.**

8-30-09

I know, I know, a Rapidash giving trail rides instead of races? What's up here? Well, I was once a race Rapidash but due to my age and slower speed, I was retired. I won a few ribbons before I was sent out though.

I had to choices in my retirement, one was a peaceful 'wonder years' in a stable full of retired racing Pokémon. I'd sit in a boring stall most of the day, the rest of the day would be spent wandering around grazing. I'd keep on grazing until I got fat, lazy and out of shape!

My other option was to stay at this stable. Some of the other Pokémon are retired racers as well, while some are young and look forward to racing in the future. Still others were born and raised here to give trail rides, and can't even imagine doing something else with their life.

As for me, I enjoyed the life of a racer while it lasted, but I'd much rather be giving trail rides at this moment in my life. Care to join me for a tour of our woods?


	33. Torkol trick

**T is for Torkol.**

**T is for trick.**

9-21-09

I know a magician isn't supposed to share their secrets, but I'm here to break that old rule. As you all see, when most magicians would use a blanket or a sheet to cover up where their trick is taking place, I have my smokescreen. Best of all, the smokescreen not only covers up my trick, but the whole stage, including myself.

Tricks that involve my flames floating around the room are the work of my Duskull friend backstage. His will-o-whisp always keeps the flame alive and reacting to it's environment. My beautiful Gardevior assistant also lends a hand with her psychic powers. Those allow me to move objects larger and heavier than me without touching them. When she appears near the end of my show, the crowd always goes wild.

My favorite trick is the one where I make things disappear. My smokescreen is used to cover up the entire stage. Once invisible, my flamethrower quickly burns the object to ash. From there, I store the ash in my shell to be blown out as smoke for my grand finale. Who needs confetti?

AN: Man, Pokémon magic shows must be really pointless, huh? The tricks don't seem as impressive with all the magical powered creatures roaming across the planet…


	34. Espeon Experienced

**E is for Espeon.**

**E is for Experienced.**

10-24-09

I live in Ecruteak city with my trainer and her daughter. My trainer keeps her other Pokémon in their Pokéballs. Needless to say, my trainer and I already finished our Pokémon journey. The two of use were near unstoppable across Johto and then Kanto. We retired several years ago and my trainer settled down to marry her husband and give birth to and raiser her daughter.

I've had to retire from battles due to my weak hips, but I still rule the house like only a cat Pokémon can! Mostly I'm afraid I just lie around the house. My favorite place being the back of the couch during late night movies.

Tomorrow's a big day in the family. My trainer's daughter is leaving for New Bark Town to start her Pokémon journey. My trainer, her mom, has been helping her prepare for a long time, you know, like helping her pick out her starter Pokémon, she's decided on either Cyndaquill or Chickorita.

But my job will come when she comes back home during her travels. I'm going to give her partner Pokémon my advise. How to take care of their trainer, what to do when something goes wrong, that's the real job of a more experienced Pokémon like myself.


	35. Raichu return

**R is for Raichu.**

**R is for Return.**

11-27-09

My trainer and I are now on our way back to Goldenrod city. That's where we're from. She caught me here back when I was a Pichu with her mother's Meganium as her first Pokémon. She was just playing in the garden and I fell over the fence. We've been together ever since.

Since we first met, we've left our mark across almost a dozen different regions. And now, almost ten years later, we're returning home after our last journey together. Thought my trainer likes to say we're just starting a different type of journey.

My trainer and I are now going to settle down at our own place, get a job, and begin with our life as 'adults'. Recently my trainer has started to say that a Pokémon journey is just a quest to find who you really are. Like most other trainers, through the course of their journey, my trainer discovered her calling, what she wanted to do with her life.

She's going to get a job building and helping design electronics. She always loved how each region relied on a different electronic guide, the Pokégear, Pokénav and Pokétch were always some of her favorites. She's going to go study as an apprentice for a few years under the man who invented the Pokégear and then start designing her own electronic guides for trainers. And I get to help support her the whole time.


	36. Sudowoodo sports

**S is for Sudowoodo.**

**S is for Sports.**

12-31-09

My trainer and I live next door to the Cherrygrove city gym. No, not that type of a gym, a sports gym. I guess since there are Pokémon that play there and train there, it could be called a type of Pokémon gym too.

I train for almost all sports. My legs are long enough that I'm one of the best Pokémon on my soccer team. In basketball, I'm tall enough to reach the baskets without much effort. Plus, I'm fast, I run every day and keep in top shape. Baseball is my favorite though. I have a great batting average and my pitching is legendary among the Pokémon-only sports teams.

My trainer is really supportive of my passion for sports. He trains with me everyday. We go out for runs and every afternoon we play a game of tennis to keep in shape. It's always so fun, and I'm on a twelve game winning streak. Everyday he's determined to beat me, but usually I pull through with a win, even though it's usually pretty close.

There's one thing I don't like about sports, specifically something about the gym. On the way to most of the playing fields and training rooms, I have to pass through the showers. I'll never understand how my Mr. Mime friend enjoys the shower after his workouts.

But out of all the sports, there's one I'll never do. I'm a rock Pokémon, I don't do swimming. The pool is the only part of the gym I've never visited. Swimming is just not my thing.


	37. Ditto dance

**D is for Ditto.**

**D is for Dance.**

1-28-10

Being a Ditto isn't as easy as you think! Because I'm one of the most versatile Pokémon you'll ever see, I not only have to learn to battle as other Pokémon, but my dancing career involves dancing in every type of body imaginable!

Two legged Pokémon like Alakazam are easy to dance as. Four legged Pokémon like Glameow require a little more effort, but I'm not bad at dancing with four legs. But can you imagine dancing as a bird, like Pidgey? Or what about a fish, like Goldeen? Sure, underwater it's not so bad, but on land? It's torture I tell you! Snakes like Seviper are a challenge too.

But the Pokémon that's hardest to dance as? That would easily be Geodude. It has no legs! How am I supposed to dance with just arms? I'm a backup dancer for many famous singers, both human and Pokémon. They usually want a certain species of Pokémon for the backup dancers so we all look similar and don't distract the audience from the singer. But just imagine, I have to keep pace with several other Pokémon who were born into this species (or at least evolved a long time ago) and blend in! And one time I had to do it as a Geodude!

The hardest part about dancing is how each Pokémon species balances it's body weight differently. That's always hard to adjust to in dancing, much more so than in battling. But no matter what, it's a challenge. And dancing is so much fun, I wouldn't trade it for any battling trophy in the world!


	38. Nidoqueen nanny

**N is for Nidoqueen.**

**N is for Nanny.**

2-19-10

Early on in our journey together, my trainer acquired an egg, which shortly afterward hatched into a Cleffa. Although I'll be the first to admit, my trainer loves each of her Pokémon as if we were her own children, she can be, shall we say, absentminded? In crowded or new areas, or even simply focusing on another task, her attention wanders. While this is not a problem with most Pokémon and trainer combinations, a baby Pokémon and the queen of absentminded trainers do not match up well.

That's where I come in. I had to baby sit Cleffa. I always kept an eye on her and essentially raised her as a foster mother for my trainer. After Cleffa grew up and evolved, another egg-hatched Pokémon joined our team, this time a Whynaut. Again, I had to raise my trainer's baby Pokémon or else they would wander off and get lost.

Once our journey was over, I figured my trainer would mature and be able to raise her daughter almost all on her own, with only relying on my help every so often. Wrong. I'm currently her daughter's nanny.

If there's one thing I think trainers should learn on their Pokémon journeys, it's to learn maturity enough to raise their children with the experiences they've earned from raising their Pokémon.


	39. Sandslash shiny

**S is for Sandslash.**

**S is for Shiny.**

3-29-10

Yeah, that's me. I'm the most popular actor in movies right now and all the girls call me a 'heart throb'.

I was caught by my trainer several years ago now. I was the first shiny that she had ever seen. Because of that, she decided not to use me for battle, but to use my special looks as a way to get by. She found me a talent agency in the largest town near her home, Olivine city, and I took to acting like a natural. It's so much fun, and the fans don't hurt either.

On my vacation days, my trainer takes me out for some battle practice. I try to keep my skills sharp. The problem is that many Pokémon and trainers we meet to battle with take one look at me and realize who I am. Most of them don't want to battle with a movie star, because either the Pokémon has a crush on me, or they are afraid to hurt me and risk keeping me out from the movie set for a little while. Others want desperately to defeat me so they can brag to their friends that they fought and defeated a movie star. I like those kind of guys, they give me the best practice.

But people and Pokémon really shouldn't be that afraid of hurting me in a Pokémon battle. Because, I do all my own stunts!


	40. Unown unforgiving

**U is for Unown.**

**U is for Unforgiving.**

4-30-10

Unlike almost every other Pokémon on this planet, I don't like humans. In fact, I hate humans! I was always taught not to trust them. They're always barging into our home and disturbing us. And what's really sad, is that the stupid creatures fight us in battles we can't possibly win, just to train up **their** Pokémon to be stronger.

And then there are the humans who feel the need to catch us. It's not enough for them to catch a specimen of every species of Pokémon in the world, but they also just have to catch one of each kind of Unown. These are my least favorite kind of human out of all of them. And lucky for me, I had the experience of being caught by one of them.

I'm a U, for those of you who are Unown illiterate. Us vowels are valuable prizes to those humans. Lucky consonants, they get overlooked sometimes. Anyway, this stupid brat caught me with his cutesie little Snubble. But in the end, I showed him.

While he left me in that ridiculous little Pokéball, I let my hatred for him focus. For a full week I fueled that anger until I thought I would have to either get out our burst. With the best display of rage a human will ever see from a Pokémon, I destroyed that Pokéball, while I was still inside it. That sent me out into the fresh air again. Free at last.


	41. Farfetch'd favor

**F is for Farfetch'd.**

**F is for Favor.**

5-28-10

As we finished our journey a few years ago, life for my trainer and I normally consists of sitting around our hometown of Cerulean city and eating junk food. Last week however, his little sister fell off a cliff during her Pokémon journey. Oh no, she's fine, but currently she's recovering in the hospital. They say she'll be out soon, but I don't know how much more of this I can stand!

Her Pokémon are crazy! We had to come out to the Shinnoh region to help her as Poké-sitters. Her oldest partner is a Lucario, and he's so loyal to his trainer that he attacks all other humans that try to interact with him. And my trainer is at the top of his list of 'humans to beat up'. I've had to break up several spats between the two of them.

Whenever dinner time comes around, her Glameow seems to appear out of nowhere to drive us crazy. I mean, I've heard that they grab people's noses when they're hungry, but I'd never seen it before!

Her Chimchar and Misdrevus are constantly going at it. Misdrevius bites onto the fur, tail or hair of anyone or anything around to get a reaction. I seem to have become her favorite target. And Chimchar's really annoying! He's always pulling pranks, most of them on little Eevee. Because Eevee's so young, he's really a crybaby, and that just seems to egg Chimchar on.

I have never seen so many mischievous, true-to-their-Pokédex-data Pokémon belonging to a single trainer! I don't know what my trainer and I would do without Luxray. Although he's my trainer's sister's Pokémon, he's at a very high level and doesn't listen to his trainer at all. But because my trainer's much stronger than his trainer, he listens. He's the only reason we've been able to put up with all these trouble makes for so long. I can't wait for her to get out of the hospital, but Luxray sure can.


	42. Ivysaur independant

**I is for Ivysaur.**

**I is for Independent.**

6-15-10

Yes, you all know the general premise of a Pokémon journey. A child sets out from their home town, without the help of any adults. The kid is only accompanied by their new partner, a Pokémon. Of course, along the way they make friends, but the point of the journey is for a child to gain independence along the way. However, my trainer didn't have to gain independence along the journey. That was the only thing he set out with.

You see, in this utopian world, my trainer had the bad luck of being practically the only boy on the planet with an abusive father. My trainer, he didn't receive me as a first Pokémon from some professor to start a journey. I met him in a forest when he had run away from home, all banged up, bruised and beaten. I couldn't very well leave him, so I followed him home. Long story short, his father is now terrified of me and won't come anywhere near my trainer so long as I'm around. The two of us started our journey more out of necessity than adventure.

However, my trainer and I have risen to the challenge. Even without a parent's income or a place to call home, we've traveled far, had many adventures, and met some wonderful friends. One of whom is a girl. The two of them have really hit it off and have been dating for a year now. And her parents treat my trainer like their own son.

I like to think that I was the force in my trainer's life that brought his current happiness about. In another world, one without Pokémon, I don't think my trainer would have found such a happy ending. He always tells me that Pokémon are the most wonderful creatures, and that our presence seems to purify everything around us. I truly believe that Pokémon are guardians for their trainers. And I intend to be the best at that for my trainer. I won't let anything hurt him, never again.


	43. Dunsparce disaster

**D is for Dunsparce.**

**D is for Disaster.**

7-13-10

Last week, our village experienced the worst flood anyone can remember. If it wasn't for my trainer I certainly wouldn't have survived. You see, being a Dusnparce, I can't swim. I like to think I'm better at hovering than most Dusnparce, but even I can't fly away. When the river barrier broke, my trainer swam out to get me, and somehow she pulled us both to the safety of a hill. It was a search and rescue Salamence that got us off that hilltop and back to the rest of the town.

Everything is under water. My trainer and I have been scavenging around for things to eat, but there's not much. Every water Pokémon in town has been diving down to retrieve anything they can that can still function. I don't know what we would do without them. My trainer says that once they bring up her stuff, we're moving in with her aunt a few towns away.

Ironically, an Absol came through town a few days before the flood. The Absol actually belonged to a traveling trainer, so most of us didn't even think about it. I still say it was just a coincidence. But just on the safe side, next time I see an Absol, I'm going on vacation!


	44. Roselia reassuring

**R is for Roselia.**

**R is for Reassuring.**

8-31-10

My trainer and I started our journey only recently. We've been on the road for almost two months now, but she and I have hardly made it to Verdanturf town. We left her home in Mawvile shortly after she received me as a present from her mom. She was worried about my trainer, but we're doing alright.

My trainer is 12, I know and she only just started her journey! She's really self reliant, but there's one big problem. She's terrified of Pokémon. And unfortunately, I'm no exception. I can't get anywhere near her without her freaking out. It took her a few weeks to even look at me. She hasn't even tried to catch another Pokémon.

Her mom was actually the one to push her out on her journey. Otherwise, my trainer would have never left home. Mom felt the experience would be good for her. Besides, you can't really get very far in life in this world with a crippling fear of Pokémon.

I still believe that someday my trainer will get over her fear. First she'll get used to me, then she'll catch another Pokémon and over time, she'll get used to them. Someday she'll feel comfortable around Pokémon. Until then, all I have to do is be patient with her.


	45. Poochyena pretzal

**P is for Poochyena.**

**P is for Pretzel.**

9-29-10

Wanna see what I can do? Cool trick, huh? How many other Poochyena do you know that can bend like this? I'm the most flexible Pokémon I know. When I was just a puppy, mom would get mad at me all the time because I would show off in front of my siblings, and they'd always get hurt trying to imitate me.

Nowadays I'm traveling with my trainer. My excellent flexibility helps me a lot in battles. I can dodge attacks in ways our opponents never suspect. And when my opponents get distracted by my movements, I get the upper hand in the battle.

While most Pokémon stick to contests or battles, my favorite pastime is gymnastics. My trainer is always so proud of me during the competitions. And I help her keep in shape too. She says it was my flexibility that originally inspired her to take up yoga. We practice it every day. She's gotten really good at it. Though some of the other Pokémon members of our team could use some more practice.


	46. Blastoise bubbles

**B is for Blastoise.**

**B is for Bubbles.**

10-1-10

No, bubble isn't my strongest attack. I can fight. My trainer originally tried to talk me out of keeping that as one of my attacks, but now she's very glad I kept it. Here's a little secret, bubbles equal instant party.

Whenever we're bored on the road, I let out a few. My trainer, her other Pokémon and myself, all go crazy trying to pop them. It never ceases to amuse us. Popping bubbles makes everyone happy. Sometimes, even a handful of wild Pokémon come up to us and also enjoy popping some bubbles.

When we're tired and worn out in the Pokémon Center, I let out a few bubbles. It always gets a smile out of Nurse Joy and her Chansey. And almost always, other Pokémon and trainers flock to the bubbles. That's how my trainer and I make new friends. That's how we met and caught most of the Pokémon in our team.

Just watching people play with the bubbles always cracks me up. They spazz out, try to pop all the bubbles at once before any of them can touch the floor, and sometimes make the weirdest noises in their bubble-popping quest. They can lunge in and appear out of nowhere, pop a few bubbles, then continue on their way, pretending like nothing had happened. They think they're too cool to pop bubbles and be entertained by it. But I know better, popping bubbles is the definition of fun!


	47. Sceptile stolen

**S is for Sceptile.**

**S is for Stolen.**

11-27-10

I'm afraid I was 'spirited away' from my trainer. I guess it figures, the only time she put me in her box is the time a hacker gets all her Pokémon. I hate this kid, none of us have been out of this box since he got us.

He's sold some of the Pokémon he had before us. I'm pretty sure they went to Team Rocket or some similar riff raff. And since I haven't even gotten out of the box, I don't know what he looks like. For that matter, I don't even know that my captor **is** a he!

Tomorrow is my turn. He's going to sell me off. My plan is to sneak out of whatever organization he sells me to. If I pretend to be on their side, I can eventually sneak away. From there, I can get to an Officer Jenny. I'm sure my trainer is looking for me. She's probably already alerted every Jenny in the world. They'll be on the lookout for me and I'm sure they'll help me get back to her.

I miss my trainer. I've been here for months, and I just wish I could tell her I'm alright. I hope she knows I love her, and I'll be back with her soon. She must be feeling terrible, I just want to make her happy, that's my job. But why, why am I so bad at that job? I can't even make a young girl smile.


	48. Tyranitar together

**T is for Tyranitar.**

**T is for Together.**

12-19-10

My trainer and I, our favorite time of year is finally here, Christmas! He and I have been traveling together for several years, and the past four or so, his friend's been traveling along with us. But every year, around this time, we put our travels on hold and either go home or crash at a friend's house nearby. This year we've all gone to my trainer's friend's place in northern Shinnoh.

Today was one of our big shopping days. My trainer's friend's mom, boy is that a mouthful, anyway she went out and got the groceries for tomorrow night's Christmas dinner. Both she and my trainer are excellent cooks, she's doing the dinner while my trainer's doing the deserts. She and her Pokémon are in the kitchen right now, finishing up a fruit salad by the sound of it.

My trainer's friend was out all day doing his Christmas shopping. Leaving it to him to leave it to the last minute! My trainer got his shopping done almost a week ago, before we all came to our friend's house. We've been here for several days, it's nice to sleep in on these cold winter mornings, with no traveling to get an early start on every day!

My trainer and I had the best day of all though, we went out and got the tree! Mostly the smaller Pokémon on the team picked it out, though I guess most Pokémon are considered 'small' by a Tyranitar like me. I got the job of carrying the tree home, while the other Pokémon carried the ornaments and our trainer brought the lights. But it's worth it being the 'big strong Pokémon' of the group. Know why? I get to put the star on the top of the tree. That's my reward for the tree-handling work. And I wouldn't trade it for the world!


	49. Marill makeshift

**M is for Marill.**

**M is for Makeshift.**

1-21-11

My trainer, I love her to pieces, but sometimes she can be such a pain! She's so meticulous about everything! So we have to camp out in the woods every few days instead of staying at a Pokémon Center. All trainers on their journeys do that. Cant' she just go one day without a shower? It's only us Pokémon who would have to smell it, even if she did smell bad. But no, when she wants a shower, she wants it now!

Ms. Clean-freak will set up her own makeshift shower out in the middle of the woods between tree branches. Her Zangoose gets to stand guard, and her Vulpix acts as the water heater. Lucky me, as the resident water Pokémon, I get to be the source of that water. So I have to position myself on a high tree branch and spray her with just the right amount of water. Vulpix hits it with flamethrower as it falls down and heats it before the water reaches our trainer. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to pour out a steady stream of water! I've gotten pretty good at it though, if I do say so myself.

Sometimes I like to mess with her and change the water pressure. Boy does she hate that! Especially because Vulpix can't adjust to the sudden change and my trainer either ends up with water that's too hot or too cold for her. But the thing she does to push my buttons, besides the showers, is when she uses me as her own personal drinking fountain. Again, I mess with her by suddenly changing my water pressure, so she gets a nice face washing. That's what she gets for being such a neat-freak.


	50. Raticate ranks

**R is for Raticate.**

**R is for Ranks.**

2-18-11

I first came to this city back when my mother was still with me. We were separated shortly after coming here. I was still too young to be on my own, and I had no clue how to live without her there. I was lucky enough to be taken in by my gang.

Around most large cities, there are Pokémon gangs if you just look hard enough. Over many years, I've learned the ways of the city. I can steal my own food, fight to protect the weaker members of my gang and I know this whole town like the back of my paw. Plus, over the years, I've evolved and risen up the ranks. Now, when I say 'my gang', I mean **my** gang. I'm the leader.

I took over the gang years ago. Shortly after I became in charge, there was a big upset. We were caught stealing from a restaurant down town. The restaurant owner was going to beat us senseless, that or turn us over to Officer Jenny or some horrible research place. We were really lucky **she** came along when she did. I think she was eating at the restaurant that day. Anyway, she's a retired Pokémon trainer, now working as a firefighter.

She paid for the damages we had done and now she's the one who feeds us so we don't have to steal. Why's the gang still here if we have a trainer? No, she's not our trainer, more like our boss. She sent us through a training program Jenny set up and now we patrol the streets, a little like the wild Pokémon's police force.

I'm really glad she came into our lives. The boss is a bit like a second mother to me. And I know I'm not the only member of the gang who feels that way. Currently, she's raising an abandoned pair of baby Ratattas back at her place. They're going to join us in the gang when they get old enough. And who knows, maybe one of them will rise up our ranks and succeed me as the next leader someday.


	51. Salamence search

**S is for Salamence.**

**S is for Search.**

3-23-11

My trainer and the rest of our team have to have the coolest job ever. We're a search and rescue squad. Whenever a disaster occurs, we strap up and head out.

Whenever we're out on the scene, we're divided up into three teams, each consisting of two of us. My trainer's obsessed with the buddy system. He's always telling us to stick together so if something goes wrong, there's always someone to go for help.

Squad one has Poochyena and Ursaring. Both of them are good at sniffing out anyone who might be buried under rubble. Everyone's always so happy to see a cute little Poochyena come to their rescue, but Ursaring's the real brawn behind the team.

Squad two consists of Pidgotto and Kadabra. Pidgotto is great at scouting ahead and alerting her partner if someone needs help. Kadabra's psychic powers make moving heavy debris (and the people/Pokémon being rescued) a breeze, and he can also hover for short distances. Or hover whoever's being rescued to safety.

I'm in squad three with our trainer. We work together to get people and Pokémon out of the really dangerous situations. And in case someone's really hurt, we can fly them to a hospital or a Pokémon Center.

That's only five Pokémon, right? Our leader and dispatcher is Shuppet. He keeps all of us in communication with each other. His ability to hover and phase through things means he can easily get in contact with any of us at any time. He makes sure each squad is sent to where we're needed most and keeps us from covering the same areas. What's really useful is his ability to sense our moods, even while out in the field. When we rescue someone, he shares our happiness and good news with the other squads. That really increases our morale. When we're not so lucky, he can hide the bad news from the other squads until we head in for the night.

So if you're ever in trouble, just remember that your search and rescue Salamence is on his way, with an awesome squad behind him to help make everything alright again!


	52. Togetic translator

**T is for Togetic.**

**T is for Translator.**

4-21-11

Togetic-ku tick! Oops, sorry, I mean, how's it going? I have one of the best paying and most sought after jobs in the whole Pokémon world. I'm a Pokémon-human translator. Sometimes I forget which language I'm speaking in and confuse my friends. I'll be honest, sometimes I do it to my trainer on purpose just to tick him off.

How did I get this strange talent? Well, I'd love to say it came from a lot of hard work and training, and that anyone can do it, but that would be a lie. I'm the one in five million rare cases of a Pokémon born with the natural ability to speak and understand the human language. My trainer and I have put my gift to good use, running our own translation service. You wouldn't **believe** how well it pays!

What do I normally do as a translator? Well, it pretty much varies, every day I'm doing something different. There are a lot of rich trainers who don't quite understand this whole Pokémon-trainer bond and they think somehow my translating will help them understand each other. Every so often we get a call from Nurse Joy to translate exactly how a sick or hurt Pokémon is feeling. My favorite jobs are acting roles, with my talent I can act for both human and Pokémon ears. Let me just tell you, commercials are the best! They're short, easy to record, and deliver one big paycheck! Can't top that, can ya?


	53. Ratatta research

**R is for Ratatta.**

**R is for Research.**

5-8-11

Nice to meet you! You're here for a tour of our laboratory, right? Then just follow me, I know this place like the back of my paw. I was actually born and raised here. That human, the guy over by that machine with his nose buried in a book, he's my supervisor. He's not really my trainer, we don't have Pokémon battles around here all that often. But he's the one who takes care of me. And on weekends I go home with him.

This room is where the Pokémon involved in the research live. We each get our own cubby-hole with a door we can shut when we don't want to be disturbed. What's that, cages? No, we don't have those here. See, our doors don't lock, so you couldn't really call them 'cages'. We each decorate our little room how we want. Mine has a little bean-bag bed and a picture of my supervisor on the wall. He put it there when I was little hand had trouble sleeping at night.

And over here we have one of my favorite research rooms. This room's used for research on human-Pokémon interactions in normal settings. That's why it looks like a living room. And that room is used for battle research. I don't usually work in there, it's not my supervisor's field of study.

There's a laboratory for genetic testing back there. And over here's the cafeteria. Probably the best room in the whole lab! Oh, and back this way is the Pokédex room, they're always doing something too technical for me to understand. I was called in once though, they needed me for pictures in the Pokédex. Check your Pokédex Ratatta entry, that could be my picture in there!

Well, I hope you enjoyed my little tour of the research facility. I hope you visit again someday. This has to be one of the coolest places in the world. Don't you think so too?


	54. Arcanince assist

**A is for Arcanine.**

**A is for Assist.**

6-2-11

My break's pretty short, but I'll be happy to talk with you while it lasts. It seems like I'm always panting when I make it back in here. This is the police break room here in Blackthorn city. What? Oh no, I don't live in here, though sometimes I wonder. Ha ha!

I live with my trainer, the officer Jenny of this town. Like with all police Arcanine, I evolved from Growlithe. My increased strength, size and speed helps with most of my duties, such as sniffing out and chasing down criminals as well as helping out citizens around town. On the negative side, I don't get to ride in the motorcycle side car anymore, now I'm the transportation!

Yeah, my job's more challenging now, but it's well worth it. I get to help Jenny out a lot more. And because we have a gym here in town, the gym leader takes over some of the jobs involved in protecting the gym and the rest of the city. I can't imagine what it's like to be a police Pokémon in a town without a Pokémon gym! But because we're so far north and buried in the mountains, we also do a lot of work in the mountain range and the nearby woods.

I do love hanging out here in the break room though. All the younger Growlithes on the squad look up to me and even the senior police officers have a soft spot for me. There's always Pokémon food and a soft pillow covered corner for us Pokémon to sleep on. That's just what I need after a long day at work. Jenny gets to go back to her office to work on the paperwork, but I get a nap.


	55. Arbok aim

**A is for Arbok****.**

**A is for Aim.**

7-14-11

My trainer rarely uses me in battles. At first I was kinda frustrated by it, but by now I'm resigned. What can I do about it anyway? It's my own fault. It's not that I'm weak, or unskilled, it's my aim. For some reason, I can't seem to ever hit my opponents with an attack. My accuracy is horrible.

I don't think it's my eyesight, because when I'm not fighting I don't have any trouble hitting a rock with my tail. I often do that for practice. Also, I don't bump into anything when I move around.

My trainer has often offered to buy me glasses, but when we went to the Pokémon ophthalmologist, bet that's an interesting profession, he said I didn't need them. According to his tests, my eyes are just fine. I'm starting to believe my trainer's other Pokémon, they say it's my reaction to battle. I didn't think I was all that nervous…

The worst part, I don't just miss my opponents when I fire a blob of acid, but I often hit allies with friendly-fire. Nobody ever wants to have a double battle with me as their partner. And any trainer that's fought me before fights very defensively. Not because I'm that strong, but because when I miss the Pokémon with my attack, often it hits the opposing trainer. I've put a few kids into the hospital because of that. Oops.


	56. Linoone Lonely

**L is for Linoone.**

**L is for Lonely.**

8-31-11

I'm afraid I'm all that's left of my team. My trainer passed away two years ago. She came down with something, pneumonia I think. Anyway, it was sudden. We were out traveling around Kanto and when she started getting sick we were out in the middle of the woods, and lost as usual. The girl was never good at reading maps. It took us a while to find our way back to Cerulean city and once we got there, Nurse Joy helped us get her to a hospital. But it was no use.

After the funeral, the rest of the team and I went back to Verdanturf town with my trainer's parents. I think her mom partially blames us for what happened. I feel so awful because she's right! If my trainer hadn't been on a Pokémon journey with us, she wouldn't have gotten so sick.

Shortly after returning home, my new 'trainer', the mom, let us all go. She said she had no right to keep us there and we were welcome to follow our own paths in life. I know the truth though, she can't stand to look at us. We remind her of her lost daughter and the sight of us is too painful for her.

Even without my trainer, Pokéball or team, I still stay close by. Something inside me just tells me not to go yet. I miss my trainer. If she were here, I wouldn't be living out of garbage cans. I would be curled up warm and safe in her arms whenever a storm crashed by above.

I guess it's time to move on. I think I'll have to return to the wild and forget about living with people. But, I'm used to having a trainer and don't want to go back to that lifestyle. Sometimes I think it would be great if a new trainer caught me and traveled with me. I'm sure my old trainer would be happy for me if that happened. But then, I'm not sure I could do that, the memories would probably be too painful.

But, I guess there's only one way to find out, isn't there?


	57. Smoochum suspect

**S is for Smoochum.**

**S is for Suspect.**

9-29-11

What, this innocent face? I'm just a little angel! … OK, so I lied, what's it to ya? My trainer and I are thieves. Hey, don't judge, it's a living. We're actually on the most wanted list all around Johto. Jenny's been after us for years. Both my trainer and I are masters of disguise and deception.

Our secrets, huh, geeze, you wanna know everything, don't you? Well, I don't mind, it's not like telling you would do any damage. Jenny posts it everywhere, but luckily for us, nobody ever pays attention to them. Our secret is our seemingly innocent appearances. Obviously I've got the cutest baby face in the whole Johto region. But my trainer, all she has to do is change clothes and trainers practically throw their Pokémon into her arms.

My trainer keeps a reserve of Nurse outfits and pulls them out when we go to work. You see, my trainer used to be the Nurse Joy of a small Pokémon Center outside of Mahogany town. Yeah, that's right, she's the one and only renegade Nurse Joy. So next time you see your friendly neighborhood Nurse Joy, you might want to be sure it isn't my trainer and I, plotting to rob you blind!


	58. Rhyhorn ranching

**R is for Rhyhorn.**

**R is for Ranching.**

10-31-11

My trainer and I are ranchers. We have a large plot of land around Vermillion City. I'm part guard Pokémon, part noble steed and part heavy load carrier. Oh, and I also herd them when necessary. Oh, you want to know what we raise? Flareon, we sheer off their fur in the spring and my trainer spins it into yarn and knits things out of it.

I help carry the sheers and the fur after it's been cut. I also help carry the food for meals. Flareons don't eat grass, you know!

Sometimes when there's an emergency, I have to carry my trainer as we run around, I am the faster runner of the two of us, you know. But usually I'm guarding the Flareon or herding them. Since I have a type advantage over them, they all quickly learned not to fight back when I tell them to do something.

I have a lot of responsibilities here on the ranch, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. My trainer and I have been raising Flareon for their fur for many years. I think we're the only group ranching Flareon in southern Kanto, and that makes me even more proud of my job.


	59. Quagsire quit

**Q is for Quagsire.**

**Q is for Quit.**

11-27-11

If any trainers are reading this, interested in raising a Quagsire? I'm a great swimmer, and I know Ice Beam, so I'm not completely helpless against grass types. I have a great sense of direction, and I'm patient with young trainers. Anyone? Please?

Oh well, I guess I'm just stuck here in this Pokemon Center until Ho-Oh comes back to the Tin Tower, ready to forgive humanity, which should be around the next, oh, end of the world? Yeah, my ex-trainer abandoned me here. She had just decided to give up on training Pokemon and left to go pursue another hobby. Normally, I'd be supporting her in her new dream, but she just, dumped us. We just woke up one morning and she was gone.

I'm the only one left here now. The other five Pokémon on her team either found new trainers to team up with, or left to live wild again. I suppose that's a good idea, but I like having a trainer, I want to have someone there for me, someone to always have my back. I thought my trainer would always be there for me, so no matter what came at me, I was never scared, because she was always there to help. But now, I'll be honest, I'm lonely and I'm terrified.


	60. Snorelax special effects

**S is for Snorlax.**

**S is for Special Effects.**

12-9-11

What? Oh, yeah, I'm on a break. The movie we're making is a Sci-Fi, romance. So that means my department is really keeping busy. You guys should really check it out when it's done.

There are only a few different Pokémon here on the set to create special effects. Due to my size, I'm usually the one moving large things around. So my job is usually centered around set work. But when there's heights and stuff, or any need for a safety net, I'm the one lying on the ground as an emergency cushion.

Other Pokémon around here are prized for different attacks. We've got hail, sunlight, rain, wind, lightning and snow under our complete control. Earthquake and rock slide are also helpful. Not to mention psychic Pokémon, they're absolutely invaluable. They can move things on camera, such as helping actors lift heavy props, and making inanimate objects move when they're supposed to.

I've worked on a few dozen movies, and they're always tons of fun. Get it? Snorlax, tons of fun? Oh well, I guess you can see why I'm not the tone writing the movies. But I am the one about to eat half of the sandwiches over there for the production team. What? Oh no, don't worry, they knew I was working today, so there's enough for everyone.


	61. Gloom gardening

**G is for Gloom.**

**G is for Gardening.**

1-31-12

Oh, yes, I'm a gardener. My trainer and I live here in the mountains, this little patch of grass has been ours for many years. We grow a lot of flowers, herbs and berries. The flowers, my trainer takes them into town using her Ponyta and cart. We sell them to shops there. Oh, and the herbs we either sell to the medicine woman in town or keep them for Bellossom to mix into medicine. And our berries, oh honey don't even get me started!

Our berries are famous around here. And we grow just about every kind of berry here around home. After we harvest our crop, we either sell them, cook with them, turn them into jam, can them, or whatever. They're one of our biggest sources of income.

And we all work together. Ponyta uses her Sunny Day to bring the sun when we need it and Poliwhirl uses Rain Dances so we never have to worry about droughts. Us grass Pokémon though, we're the center of the team, we can communicate with the plants. That's not something all Pokémon can do, you know?

And on special occasions, we do other types of gardening too. See, we actually do the landscaping for the Goldenrod City gym. And we've done landscaping for other groups too, I'm just especially proud of how the Clefairy they commissioned turned out. You see, I was the Pokémon in charge of growing most of those plants.


	62. Rhydon recovery

**R is for Rhydon.**

**R is for Recovery.**

2-27-12

I've been here with the Pewter City Nurse Joy for about a year now. See, when I was first rescued by Officer Jenny, I was brought here for my recuperation. Pewter City, being so close to Mt. Moon and having a rock type Gym, is one of the best places in the world for taking care of rock type Pokémon such as myself. My therapist specialized in the health of rock Pokémon back when he was in school. You see, it's mostly just Nurse Joy and Chansey (and Blissey too) that can become a general Pokémon nurse, and since he's a guy, my therapist was pretty much told he could never be a Pokémon doctor. He didn't let that stop him, he just forced a more specialized field and studied harder.

I owe everything to him. He taught me how to walk again, and he showed me that not all Pokémon and people are mean and want to hurt me. I've become much less shy after living here. I'm still not brave enough to approach most strangers, but at least I don't run away every time I see one.

I'm supposed to be moved to the Fusha City Pokémon Center in a month. They want to release me into the Safari Zone. I've been told that's the best thing they can do for me, but I disagree. I want to stay with my therapist. I can study therapy and learn how to help him with his job, and heal other Pokémon that come in from the same situation I came from. He's really changed my life, and I want to help others, like how he helped me.


	63. Oddish obstacle

**O is for Oddish.**

**O is for Obstacle.**

3-31-12

I'm not what come to mind when you hear 'athlete,' am I? But that's what I do. My trainer, and the rest of my team and I all travel around the world and complete in obstacle courses. We're actually two time winners at the Kanto annual obstacle course race, and three time winners at the one in Johto.

Because I'm so small, most of the other Pokémon competing just overlook me. They always regret it. I may have short legs, but that just means I put in twice as much effort to win. Oh, and small legs are also a plus at rounding tight corners. I can turn on a dime and fit into small places which is more than I can say about the Arcanine I was competing against last week.

When we're not at a competition, my team and I practice in the backyard. My trainer has her own set of equipment, he even dug a ditch so we could practice jumping.

Oh, so you wanted to know the secret of my success? And you're curious how I compete at night? You're in luck, it's the same answer! You see, I store energy during the day. My leaves absorb a lot of sunlight when I'm out practicing. And then when I go in for a night competition, I just put all that energy to good use!


	64. Ledyba lost

**L is for Ledyba.**

**L is for Lost.**

4-30-12

Hey, have you seen this Hitmontop? No? Oh well. Oh, you want to know what I'm doing? I'm putting up posters. See, the trainer of this Hitmontop came into our office yesterday, so we're just doing our job. My business reunites lost Pokémon and their trainers. Or lost trainers and their Pokémon, it really does go both ways.

I'm on the information gathering team. We're the ones who put up 'lost Pokémon' fliers around town and 'lost trainer' notices in the Pokémon Centers. Other teams comb the mountains or woods where they were last scene, or network with our branches in other towns. We even have a team specifically trained to return Pokémon captured by Team Rocket.

We're the most successful Pokémon/trainer finders in the business, and every day I thank my lucky stars to be a part of this group. I think there's only been about a dozen cases we weren't able to solve, but keep in mind the company as a whole reunites about a dozen pairs of lost partners **every** day. I'm proud to say I've helped to reunite 53 partners since I started working here about six years ago. I was even present to watch four of those pairs reunite for the first time. Let me tell you, you never forget a moment like that, and the feeling it gives you is like no other in the world!


	65. Charizard champion

**C is for Charizard.**

**C is for Champion.**

5-31-12

I first met my trainer when Professor Oak gave me to her. That was sixteen years ago. Back then the two of us were real terrors. It took us several months to get our act together, but once we put our minds to it, we made an unstoppable team. We conquered over half a dozen regions, catching almost a thousand Pokémon, defeating many different Elite 4 groups, collecting a handsome pile of badges, and raising a team of champion Pokémon. I believe it was somewhere in the Shinnoh region where she met **him**.

At first they were traveling companions, now they're happily married. I often give their daughter rides into town. She says when she's old enough to go on a Pokémon journey, she wants to get a Charmander, one that looks like me when I was little. And when she's in a store, I talk to my Pokémon friends in town. They're all much younger than I am, and frequently say they're impressed by my strength and reputation as a champion.

They're wrong. I fought many battles and went on an epic journey with my trainer, but the real challenge is today. Parenthood, living in the shadows of our own accomplishments, now that's the real challenge. But we've emerged as champions many times before and in this incredibly important challenge, I'm sure we'll come out victorious once again.


	66. Sableye strongest

**S is for Sableye.**

**S is for Strongest.**

6-30-12

All those gym badges, I helped my trainer earn them. The Elite Four, they're my own personal punching bag. I'm one of the strongest Pokémon on the planet. Heck, I'm one of the strongest Pokémon to have ever lived. I have no weaknesses, you see. I've brought so-called champions to their knees without even breaking a sweat. But there's one thing I can never do, and it always drives me crazy.

Dark types don't have a gym of their own. Being half dark type, I take this as a personal insult! Sure, there are several members of the Elite Four who specialize in dark type Pokémon, so I guess that's a testament to our strength and power. But I still feel a little left out. Why is dark the only Pokémon type without a gym to call it's own? What, you never noticed that before? You're obviously not a dark type trainer! Heck, many types of Pokémon (like even my ghost half) have more than one gym dedicated to them. But out of all the regions I've conquered, I have yet to find a dark type Pokémon gym.

The Pokémon League better fix that soon. You see, dark type Pokémon can be very, … assertive. Yes, that's the word I'll use. He he, and the only type that can scare people more than dark Pokémon is ghost Pokémon. What's that, a twinkle in my eye? No, you're just imagining it. He he he...


	67. Girafrig gizmo

**G is for Girafrig.**

**G is for Gizmo.**

7-31-12

Oh, that's just my doorbell, don't worry about it. My trainer is an inventor, and I'm starting to think it's rubbing off on me. He's always tinkering with things, trying to make them better. I'm usually either his assistant handing him tools or his test subject trying out his new device.

This one is our favorite, we came up with it together. Wanna try it out? It's like a back scratcher, but it's so much better! See this part here? It allows the Pokémon or person using it to scratch wherever the itch is, not just your back. My trainer actually started working on this because the spot on my head, right between my horns, it's always itchy. He usually has to end up scratching it, so he came up with this gadget so he doesn't have to keep scratching my itch.

The invention I'm least proud of? Hmm, no, I don't think I have one. My trainer and I are pretty good at this (if we do say so ourselves) and we've had a good time working on everything, even the inventions that didn't turn out so well. And that's what really matters in the end.


	68. Cubone card shark

**C is for Cubone.**

**C is for Card-shark.**

8-31-12

My trainer and I work at the Celadon City game center. He's the expert on keeping the machines running. He seems to be fixing the Pachinko machines every couple of days, and the slot machines need a tune-up every month-or so. He actually keeps the vending machine running too.

I'm the card-shark running the table for Pokémon. I know, 'Pokémon don't gamble,' I hear that all the time. Shows how much you know. Pokémon like to gamble just as much as their trainers. And because the police keep tons of tabs on gambling, we have the 'go to' place for Pokémon gambling in the whole Kanto region. We don't have quite the same monopoly for trainer gambling, but I assure you our business isn't hurting from it.

Do I ever cheat my clients? I'm hurt that you'd even ask that! And no, my outer skull does not make a good place to hide cards in. Just because we're run by Team Rocket, oops, I said too much...


	69. Articuno advice

**A is for Articuno.**

**A is for Advice.**

9-30-12

I'm the living version of that 'Dear Abby' thing people talk about. Because I'm so old and 'wise' everyone I know, and plenty of Pokémon I don' t, come to me asking for advice. Just because I'm a legendary Pokémon, it doesn't mean I'm omnipotent.

I like to believe that I do give very good advice. However, I never volunteered for this job. My Seadra friend asked me some question about keeping nosy trainers away, I think that was a few years ago, and when it worked, he told everyone that I give good advice. That was when other Pokémon started climbing all the way up to my nest to ask for advice. I mean, it doesn't bother me, but sometimes I don't know how to answer some questions.

I'm not as old and as wise as you'd be led to believe. But, I've been in lover before. I've been captured and released by a trainer, once many years ago. I've either had first hand (or wing) experience, or second hand stories from friends of almost every situation I can think of. Everything except how to get a short vacation away from your followers. Got any advice for me?


	70. Breloom bakery

**B is for Breloom.**

**B is for Bakery.**

10-31-12

Did you enjoy your free samples? My trainer and I bake everything in here fresh every morning. The loaves, the pastries, even the cookies, we make it all ourselves. My trainer's Skitty is the one who prepares all the ingredients. I'm the one who mixes the ingredients together. It's a little hard to do after a while, so I need to use my fighting type strength to stir the batter. Combuskien is the fire-power behind our oven. And our dishwasher is Crawdaunt.

Oh, you wonder why you never see me? Well, the one who you always see running the store in the afternoons, that's my traiener's friend. You see, we get up early to do the baking, so we don't stay up late. Our afternoon is spent on our free time. And we're usually in bed before too late.

What's your favorite treat we have here? Crawdaunt likes the cookies, Combuskien loves the danishes, Skitty's favorite is our cheesy bread, my trainer is in love with the cakes and I myself prefer our regular white bread loaves. They're nothing special, but there's just something about them that always makes me feel at home. It's the same feeling I get when my trainer and all of my teammates and I are working together to bake our breads.


	71. Growlithe guardian

**G is for Growlithe.**

**G is for Guardian.**

11-27-12

My trainer and I have been together for the past 10 years. She was still just a little girl when we first bonded. See, I used to belong to her father, but when my trainer and I became so close, he gave me to her as a present. He made me promise to always protect her and to take good care of her. Of course now she's old enough to have her own team of Pokémon to take care of her, but that doesn't mean I've slacked off in my duties.

I keep her other Pokémon in line, they know if anything happens to her, they'll have to answer to me. I growl at suspicious people and Pokémon so she knows when there's trouble. I've led her out of dangerous Team Rocket traps and defended her from bandits on the road. And when she got lost, I was the one who waited a week in the same place at the exit to the woods.

Her father once said something while I was traveling with him. He told me that of all the Pokémon out there in the world, fire types were the most loyal. He said that deep inside of us, a fiery passion for our trainers, teammates, friends and families is always burning brightly. That flame of loyalty will never burn out so long as we live. I don't know if it's true, but I certainly like to believe it myself. But after seeing the Pokémon tower for myself, I don't believe that the flame of loyalty burns out after we die. I believe that a loyal fire Pokémon's love for their trainer can burn for all eternity.


	72. Electabuzz explorer

**E is for Electabuzz.**

**E is for Explorer.**

12-27-12

You're right, a lot of trainers are explorers on their journeys, traveling different regions and catching the local Pokémon. But my trainer and I finished our journey a few years ago. You see, we're not traveling through any region you know.

My trainer and I are currently hiking the mountains found on the southernmost island of the archipelago southwest of the Hoenn region. We found that we enjoyed the exploring aspect of our journey so much that we wanted to make it our profession. We're cartographers.

We're real explorers. There aren't any Pokémon Centers, towns, or other trainers out where we live. The only things we bump into are wild Pokémon, most of them are species not found in any Pokédex. Well, that isn't exactly true, we did meet another trainer three months ago. She was a Pokémon researcher exploring the island for Professor Birch. So you'll probably be seeing her work soon.

As for our work, I'm afraid you'll only see it if you either look it up online or go buy yourself a map of (almost) unexplored regions.


	73. Tailow troublesome

**T is for Tailow.**

**T is for Troublesome.**

1-30-13

A flying Pokemon too small to carry another Pokemon or person, isn't that troublesome? I get asked that a lot. But in fact the opposite is true! My trainer, boy does he get into a lot of scrapes, but he knows I'm always there to help him out of them.

I can't even count the number of times he's only made it out of the trouble because whoever was after him underestimated me. They don't bother to restrain me or putting in the extra effort if I get away. But of course, I easily retrieve keys or break down doors to get my trainer out safely. I'm pretty strong, even if I don't look it.

I'm the best at squeezing into tight spaces, where a big Pokemon like Pidegot wouldn't fit. And because I can fly, those spaces don't necessarily need ground access.

You wouldn't believe how often you could use a little flying Pokemon like me on your shoulder every day. Just last week we passed a little kid who's balloon escaped him. I was able to bring it back to him before my trainer was even able to ask me to do so. Can your Pidgeot do that?


	74. Sunflora space

**S is for Sunflora.**

**S is for Space****.**

2-28-13

I know it's a little odd, but it's true, that's all I can think about. It has been ever since I was a little Sunkern. Shortly after I was born, I remember my sister and I looking up at the night sky and thinking about what was out there.

Space, it's fascinated me since before I can remember. I've had a lot of Pokemon tell me a grass type like me shouldn't be obsessed with something like outer space. It's cold and unforgiving, whereas a bright sunny grass type like myself, well, that's why they say I'm odd.

I just have so many questions I want answered. Will getting close to the sun give me more power? Does Clefairy really come from the moon? Which star does Deoxys call home? How many other planets of Pokemon are out there? Which one is closest? And how soon until I get there?

That last one I intend to answer soon! My trainer and I have been working on building a spaceship for a few years now. It's getting near complete. I'm lucky to have him for a trainer, he's as intrigued by space as I am. We keep each other's minds sharp and constantly ask new questions to each other. I just hope that one day we will find the answers to even a few of our many questions.


	75. Heracross hibernation

**H is for Heracross.**

**H is for Hibernation.**

3-31-13

Spring is definitely my favorite season. I, like many of my friends here in the Ilex Forest, hibernate through the winter. So when spring finally comes, I get to see all my friends again. And on top of that, my friends who don't hibernate (and sometimes even those who do) have kids waiting to meet me.

The next best thing about spring is the honey and tree sap. Once the weather gets warm, I get to enjoy all my favorite sweet treats again. Not only that, but the flowers and trees are always so beautiful. It feels like my eyes bulge out of my head every spring. I try to look at everything at the same time.

I love hibernating because of all the wonderful things I get to wake up to. But, hibernation does have it's down sides. The worst of which is the trainers who are much more active than I am in the winter. Frequently I find that one or two of my friends were captured while I was asleep. The worst are the trainers who capture Pokemon who are help-less and hibernating like myself. Because of them, I would never be loyal to **any** trainer unlucky enough to catch me.


	76. Slakoth style

**S is for Slakoth.**

**S is for Style.**

4-30-13

You in for a new 'do'? Oh, are you sure you don't want one? We run the best one east of Goldenrod City! We've got something for every Pokemon here.

Usually we start out with a bath. For most Pokemon this is perfectly normal, but for certain Pokemon we have to be careful. The fire types get a gentle cleansing by fire bath, that's why that corner is covered in char-proof tile. Rock and steel types get a dirt bath followed by a polishing. And grass types get a comfortable spritzing.

And of course we cut fur, but we do so much more than that. We chip off extra growths on rock types and we trim the leaves down on grass types, just to name a few.

I tell you I am mean at pruning grass type clients to perfection. It's my specialty. So how about it? Have you changed your mind about that trim? Really? That's great! I guarantee you won't regret it!


	77. Ariados artist

**A is for Ariados.**

**A is for Artist.**

5-30-13

Uh, yeah, I do all different kinds of art, why do you ask? My paintings and drawings aren't all that great, they're not exactly my specialty. My trainer and I agree, my best work is my three dimensional creations.

Some of my sculptures stay here at home, but we've sold plenty. And some of them we even donated to museums. Before any of them left the house though, my trainer took plenty of pictures of them. You see, he's a photographer, professionally. Mostly he takes group portraits of trainers and their team of Pokemon. I swear Steelix are the bane of his existence, they're so big they take up all of this shot and usually end up going out of the frame anyway.

Oh, you want to know about my other 3D work? Well, with my thread, I'm actually a pretty talented seamstress-er. I've made clothes and costumes for both people and Pokemon. And my little sister, well, she's an Azurill we hatched from an egg a year ago, I made here I don't even know how many stuffed toys.

But the art I'm the most proud of is my webs. I design and spin the most incredible and complex webs anyone has ever made. Sometimes they're small and crafted like sculptures. But I usually like to make huge webs with complicated designs and extravagant patterns that have been known to take up our entire yard. The wind and the rain usually destroy them soon after I finish, so I'm grateful for my trainer's camera.


	78. Poliwrath party

**P is for Poliwrath.**

**P is for Party.**

6-2-13

Today marks the 4th year anniversary of my trainer starting his Pokemon journey. That was when we first met. I was just a Poliwag back then, but I was his starter and we were partners, and that was all that mattered. Since then, we've traveled through three different regions and earned 13 gym badges. He's trained three different teams, but through it all, I've always stayed with him.

Every year on this day, we hold a little party. If we're staying in a Pokemon Center like last year, we bake a cake, decorate our room and invite other trainers who are staying there to join us. One of the girls who joined us last year liked our idea and said she would start up a tradition of her own like this when her next anniversary came around.

This year, we're camping out in the woods. Before we started our trip through this forest, we picked up a few supplies at the PokeMart. That explains why the trees have streamers in them, doesn't it? And tonight we're roasting marshmallows for some s'mores. And since we can make as much noise as we want without disturbing anyone, we're going to be up partying all night long! You're more than welcome to join us!


End file.
